I'm Fine!
by MissHoran1313
Summary: When a certain brunette Bella gets sick, Chloe is there to help her. Will anybody else help? Or is Chloe on her own with this one? PLEASE NOTE: I am rewriting this story at the moment, I am fixing up each chapter and hopefully improving them. Please leave your feedback for the new chapters, as well as advice for me while I am fixing the others. I don't own Pitch Perfect
1. Chapter 1

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' Beca could hear her alarm going off in her dorm, she knew if she didn't turn it off soon it would annoy her roommate. Kimmy Jin, Beca's roommate, was almost always grumpy and this would make her mood worse. But this morning, Beca didn't care about Kimmy Jin. She honestly felt like shit! She reached out from under her covers and turned the alarm off, but then she pulled her arm back under the covers and stayed there. She stayed there for a few minutes until she got a reminder text from Aubrey.

' _Just a reminder Bellas, we have a rehearsal this morning at 8AM sharp! If any of you are late, there will be extra cardio involved, for everyone! But if you want everyone to be annoyed at you, including me, that's your choice!'_

Beca sighed as she read the text. She knew Aubrey didn't like her very much, so she decided she should get out of bed and go to practice, considering it was already 7:15AM. She slowly got out of bed, groaning as she went. Beca Mitchell did not feel like getting out of bed this morning, she did not feel like going to Bellas practice and she did not feel like going to classes! For the first time in a while, Beca Mitchell felt sick. She had a throbbing headache, her throat felt like there was sand paper inside it and she couldn't breathe through her nose.

When she originally woke up, her plan was to stay in bed all day. That way she wouldn't have to see anybody, especially the Bellas. But she knew if she didn't go to this rehearsal, Aubrey would practically bite her head off when she found her! She picked up her phone again and looked at the time, 7:20AM. She then practically jumped out of bed, well she got out of bed as quickly as she could. She was going to be late for Bellas practice if she stayed still any longer. Kimmy Jin turned around and stared at Beca as she started to throw her stuff all over the dorm as she looked for some clothes to wear. The judgemental roommate just shook her head at Beca, turned around and continued to type away on her laptop.

Beca knew it would take about 10 minutes to get to the auditorium, so she had less than half an hour to shower, get dressed and do her hair. Oh, and she still had to pack her bag! She grabbed her toiletries and raced out the door to the showers. Well, Beca thought she was moving quickly, but there's only so fast that a sick person can go! She walked as quickly as she could to the showers, trying not to drop her stuff as she went. This morning would have been a lot better if she hadn't gotten out of bed 20 minutes late!

She managed to shower and get dressed in a little bit less than 20 minutes, so she had about 10 minutes to get back to her dorm, do her hair and pack her bag for practice. When she got back to the dorm, she just chucked her hair up into a bun where it was out of the way for rehearsal. Then she quickly grabbed her bag and put everything she needed into it, then zipped it up. She was about to head out the door when she realised she didn't have her phone. She quickly scanned the room, her eyes landing on the pile of stuff on her bed. If she had just put her stuff away when she got back from her shower, she wouldn't have buried her phone under it all!

Then she was out the door, as quickly as she could. She was running a few minutes late and already knew she was going to be slower than usual. It was usually a 10 minute walk from her dorm, which meant it could be a 5 minute run if she was late. But because she was sick, running to practice and wasting her energy was not worth it. She would just have to walk as fast as she could and hope for the best.

Walking so quickly didn't help her headache at all, it also caused her stomach to start doing flips inside of her. It didn't help that she forgot to throw some painkillers in her bag. She didn't have time to go back and get them, so she would have to make it through practice without them. When she reached the auditorium, she saw Amy walking inside. At least she wouldn't be the only late one. She entered the auditorium with caution as she knew Aubrey would not be happy.

" **Amy! Why are you late?! You should have been here 10 minutes ago!"**

Amy just stood there in shock for a bit, but when she went to say something Aubrey noticed Beca.

" **Beca! Why are you late?! You two disgrace me! I expect better from both of you! Now hurry and join the others, you owe me some laps!"**

Beca and Amy both sighed, and it was then that Beca noticed the other girls already doing laps. She put her bag down next to Stacie's and went to join the others. As she went over to start running up the stairs, Chloe came up beside her. **"Hey Beca!"** Chloe was happy and bright as usual, but Beca really wasn't in the mood for it. She felt like she was going to be sick at any moment. It was then that Chloe noticed Beca, with a slight greenish tinge on her face. **"Are you ok Beca? You don't look so good."** Beca didn't look Chloe in the eyes, she knew if she did Chloe would know something was up. Instead she just focused on her running.

" **I'm fine Chloe, really."** Chloe just replied with a simple **"Ok"**. She knew something was up with Beca. When Beca was on her 5th lap, she started to feel even worse. Her stomach was doing backflips and her head was pounding. She was about to start her 6th lap when she started to get really dizzy. She stopped, just for a minute. But Aubrey noticed very quickly. **"Beca! Why did you stop running?! You still owe me more laps! You were late and now everybody is paying the price!"** Beca didn't reply though, her vision was blurry and she now had her head in her hands, hoping the pain would go away.

Chloe turned around as she was running up the stairs and saw Beca stopped at the bottom of the stairs and also heard Aubrey giving her a hard time. She had left Beca earlier because she was too slow for Chloe, but now she wished she had stayed with her. She was soon by Beca's side, defending her against Aubrey and rubbing circles on the brunette's back. **"Aubrey! Can't you see that Beca isn't feeling well, look at how pale she is!"** Aubrey just glared at her friend, how dare she defend Beca! **"Oh please Chloe! Beca is always pale!"** She was going to continue, but Beca collapsed into Chloe's arms before she could say anything else. Aubrey just stared, open mouthed as Chloe guided Beca to the floor and the rest of the Bellas crowded around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca sick part 2

With Chloe's help Aubrey gently placed Beca on the ground. Once she was laying down, Aubrey looked at Chloe with fear in her eyes. "What are we going to do Chloe?"

Chloe sat down on the ground and put Beca's head in her lap. "We wake her up Aubrey." Chloe started stroking Beca's hair and head, while Aubrey went and sat at Beca's feet. "Aubrey, what are you doing?" Aubrey was now taking Beca's shoes off. "I'm giving her a foot massage!" Chloe smiled, Aubrsy was trying to help.

When Aubrey touched Beca's feet though, Beca jumped awake. She pulled her feet away from Aubrey and screamed. "Why would you touch my feet?" Aubrey looked guilty. Chloe stood up for her though, "Aubrey was trying to wake you up, and it obviously worked!" Beca smiled and then grabbed her head. "Beca! What is it?" Chloe asked as Beca groaned in pain.

Chloe's hand instantly reached out for Beca's head. She forget to check for a fever! Beca's forehead was very warm, so warm that Chloe decided to pull out her thermometer. She shoved in it Beca's mouth so Beca didn't have time to think. When it can out, it read 103.4! Chloe got her phone and started texting. Beca looked at her weirdly, "Chloe, what did the thermometer say?" Chloe looked up at Beca, "You have a small fever, so Aubrey and I are going to help you back to your dorm and then come back to practice."

Beca smiled slightly and slowly stood up. Chloe stood up with her and helped her get her balance. Then Aubrey's phone went off, she smiled, "Just let me reply to this and then we will go!" When Aubrey opened the message, she found out it was from Chloe.

BECA HAS A HIGH FEVER OF 103.4! SO WE ARE GOING TO TAKE HER TO THE CAMPUS CLINIC INSTEAD OF HER DORM. TELL THE OTHER BELLAS TO GO HOME.

Aubrey frowned at the text message, then started texting Fat Amy.

AMY, TELL THE BELLAS TO GO HOME AFTER WE LEAVE. BECA HAS A HIGH FEVER AND WE ARE TAKING HER TO THE CLINIC.

THANKS AMY!

Aubrey then put her phone back in her purse and walked over to help Chloe with Beca. Before they left, Aubrey shouted something to the other Bellas. "Make sure you check your phones in case we end up staying longer than we plan to!"

Some of the Bellas got the hint and checked their phones after the other girls left. Sadly Amy wasn't one of them. Fat Amy was laying across some of the seats with a chocolate bar wrapper on her chest. Cynthia Rose walked over to Amy, "Yo Fat Amy! Check your phone!" Amy jumped and Cynthia Rose assumed she had been sleeping. Amy stared up at the girl standing next to her and nodded.

She pulled her phone out and read the message. "Okay girls! Aubrey and Chloe aren't coming back because Beca is going to the clinic! So you can all go home! Just give me a chocolate bar before you go, each!" The Bellas stared at Amy in disbelief. They grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Amy was confused now, "What did I say? Guys?"


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey and Chloe slowly helped the small girl across campus. Beca mainly let them do all the work, but she tried to move her legs. Beca hadn't realised they weren't going to her dorm yet either. The girls hadn't made it very far when Aubrey suddenly stopped. "Chloe, this isn't working!" She then picked up Beca bridal style and continued walking. "Now this is better!"

Back at the gym, Fat Amy was still confused. She just decided to pack her stuff up and leave. The other girls seemed to all be going somewhere together, but Amy had a better idea. She pulled out her phone and started texting Chloe.

HEY CHLOE!

JUST WONDERING IF YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE BECA BACK TO HER DORM AFTER THE CLINIC OR IF YOU WILL TAKE HER TO YOUR APARTMENT INSTEAD? I WANT TO MAKE SURE WHEREVER BECA WILL BE HAS EVERYTHING A SICK PERSON NEEDS BEFORE SHE GETS HOME. :D

Meanwhile, Chloe, Aubrey and Beca had now made it much further with Aubrey carrying Beca. Beca had actually fallen asleep in Aubrey's arms, which made sneaking her into the clinic a lot easier. Chloe just walked beside Aubrey, not doing much. When Chloe's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and found a new message from Fat Amy. She read the message and got excited with Amy's idea. She quickly wrote a response and continued walking.

Amy was now headed towards the grocery store. She planned to pick up everything Beca would need when she got back to wherever she was going to stay. She was almost at the store when a reply from Chloe came through.

HEY AMY, THAT SOUNDS GREAT! I THINK WE WILL TAKE HER BACK TO OUR APARTMENT BECAUSE KIMMY JIN WONT LOOK AFTER HER! IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, SHE LOVES COOKIES AND CREAM CHOCOLATE AND LEMONADE WILL BE GOOD FOR HER. CAN YOU ALSO PICK UP SOME ADVIL? OH AND SOME CRACKERS IN CASE SHE CANT STOMACH ANYTHING ELSE. THERES A SPARE KEY DOWNSTAIRS AT THE FRONT DESK, I WILL CALL AND TELL THEM YOU WILL PICK THE KEY UP. WHEN THEY ASK FOR THE PASSWORD, SING THE CUP SONG!

THANKS AMY!

Amy headed into the shop and grabbed a basket. She had sick people stuff to buy!

The other girls had finally made it to the campus clinic. Aubrey and Chloe helped Beca to a chair, then Chloe sat with her while Aubrey went to sign Beca in. Chloe took a seat next to Beca and sighed. She hoped Beca wasn't really sick and that she would get better soon. After all, Beca is one of the best Bellas, and if she was really sick, competitions would be hard without her!

Aubrey came back after a few minutes and sat on the other side of Beca. Beca was slowly starting to wake up now after sleeping for about 10 minutes. "Wha, where am I? Chloe! Aubrey! Where are we?" Chloe immediately reached for Beca's hand, "It's alright Beca, we're at the clinic. You are sick and need to see a doctor before you get worse!" Beca sighed at closed her eyes again. "Fine! I'll admit I am sick and I have a fever!" Chloe smiled, the girl was going soft.

Fat Amy was now walking through the shop, pushing a trolley as she went. She had already gotten toilet paper (in case Beca's pipes weren't blocked!), a few bottles of lemonade (like Chloe requested) and some plain crackers. She was now in the confectionary aisle, she picked up a few blocks of cookies and cream chocolate and then headed further down the aisle to get some gum and mints, in case Beca threw up and Chloe didn't want vomit breath. Fat Amy was about to leave the shop, when she saw 'The Fault In Our Stars' on the DVD shelf. She quickly picked it up and put it in her trolley, thinking it would be cute for Beca and Chloe to watch it together. Amy paid for her shopping and then headed out the door, towards the apartment Chloe and Aubrey shared.

Chloe, Beca and Aubrey were sitting in the waiting room in the clinic, waiting for Beca's name to be called. Beca looked worse than she shed earlier and was now snuggled up to Chloe. Aubrey looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled. Chloe and Beca looked so cute together. They had always been close, ever since Chloe got Beca to audition for the Bellas, but Aubrey had always seen something different between them. Maybe a spark, it doesn't matter though, as long as one of them admits their feelings soon!

The other Bellas had all gone down to the cafe, not far from Barden. They had all ordered either smoothies or milkshakes and were now sitting around a large table, spreading the latest gossip. "Beca looked pretty sick today!" Stacie said, looking down at her berry smoothie. Cynthia Rose looked up from her vanilla milkshake, "Yeah, she did! I've never seen her look like that before!" Lilly looked around and quietly said "My foot got bitten off by a shark when I was 3" Stacie looked at Lilly, "I don't understand you Lilly, I never have!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Beca Mitchell?" A nurse called from the door back to the doctors offices. Aubrey put her hand up and pointed to Beca. Chloe looked down and saw that the girl was now asleep, leaning on Chloe. Aubrey looked over at Beca, then got up and picked the small girl up once more. The girls then walked up to the nurse and followed her behind the door.

They walked down the long corridor, with Aubrey still carrying Beca. Chloe walked beside her, worrying about the brunette. Aubrey looked down and noticed that Beca was waking up. "Hey Becs, we are just going to find out what's wrong with you. It's okay, we will both stay with you." Beca smiled slightly and closed her eyes again. Aubrey sighed, she was worried about the small brunette too.

They eventually made it to a door with 'Dr Stevens' on the front. The nurse opened the door and motioned for the three girls to enter. Aubrey went in first and placed the weak girl on the bed. Chloe looked down and noticed how sick she looked. She stroked her hair and smiled at her while they waited for the doctor. Aubrey took a seat and rested her body after carrying and holding Beca for so long. It's not like Beca is heavy, Aubrey was just holding her for a while.

They had only been in the room for a few minutes when the female doctor entered. "Hello, I'm Dr Ashleigh Stevens. I hear we have a sick Beca Mitchell here. Am I correct?" Chloe and Aubrey nodded as Dr Stevens went over to Beca. "Hello Beca. I just need you to tell me all of your symptoms so I can make a note of them and try to figure out what's wrong with you." Beca groaned and looked up at the doctor, then closed her eyes. "I feel weak, I have a headache, my throat is sore and so is my body." Chloe looked over at her with a sad look on her face. "She also has a fever and collapsed earlier." Dr Stevens frowned.

The doctor walked over to her desk and sat down. "It's sounds like Beca just has a bad case of the flu. I will however check her tonsils and see how high her fever is." She then walked over to Beca with a thermometer. "Can you just let me check your temperature Beca?" Beca opened her mouth and let the thermometer stay there for a few seconds. "Well her fever is at 104.1, so if it gets any higher than 104.7 take her to the hospital as soon as you can." Dr Stevens then pulled a small torch and a wooden stick out of her draw. Beca sensed what the doctor was doing and opened her mouth again. Luckily the doctor was kind enough to let Beca stay laying down. "Her tonsils look a little swollen, which could be the start of tonsillitis. We don't have to worry about that much today though, I'd like to see Beca back in a week anyway. So we can check them again then. So feel free to take Beca home, schedule an appointment for next week and get this prescription filled."

Dr Stevens ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and handed it to Chloe. Aubrey then went and picked up the fragile girl again and the three headed out the door. "Thank you Dr Stevens." Chloe waved and thanked the brown haired doctor as they left. They stopped at the front desk and Chloe scheduled another appointment for next Tuesday. The girls then headed back to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, no way Beca was going back to her dorm tonight.

Meanwhile, Fat Amy had just finished putting the shopping away in the apartment, with the Bellas help of course. They had gotten everything Chloe had asked for and more, so hopefully the girls would have everything they needed. Fat Amy pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to leave on the bench.

' _Hope_ _you_ _have_ _everything_ _you_ _need_ now _Red_. _Don't_ worry _about_ _paying_ _me_ _for_ _it_ , _you'll_ _make_ _up_ _for_ _it_ _one_ _day_. _Hope_ _Shorty_ _gets_ _better_ _soon_ _and_ _I'll_ _see_ _you_ _at_ _rehearsals_ (when you're there that _is)._ '

She placed the note on the kitchen bench and then grabbed her handbag and the key to the apartment from downstairs. She would have to go return the key before she headed back to her dorm on campus.

Chloe, Aubrey and Beca were almost at the apartment now. They decided one of them would go get the prescription filled after they got Beca home and into bed. The poor girl was now shivering even in Aubrey's arms, which caused Aubrey to hold her tighter. Beca hadn't said a word since they had left the clinic and the other girls didn't expect her to! The brunette looked so sick and helpless. Both the blonde and the red head hoped she wouldn't stay sick for long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe opened the door of the apartment for Aubrey and Beca. Aubrey was still carrying Beca even though the smaller girl wanted to walk. It hadn't taken them that long to get to the apartment, but Aubrey was tired from carrying Beca for so long. The blonde placed the brunette on the couch and helped her lay down. She then took a seat on one of the armchairs near the couch while Chloe grabbed some pillows and blankets.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and put her keys in the keys basket. She then noticed a note from Fat Amy. The Australian girl had gone shopping for them all and Chloe was so grateful that she didn't have to do it. She put the note back down after reading and went to get some pillows and blankets for the three girls.

Beca's eyes lit up when she saw the redhead enter the room. She was struggling to hold all the pillows and blankets. Aubrey was now laying on the couch with Beca, keeping the feverish girl warm. Aubrey looked over and saw her struggling. She jumped up to help the girl. They split the pile in two and placed it on the armchair Aubrey was sitting on earlier. Aubrey grabbed some pillows and placed them under Beca's small head while Chloe covered her with a few blankets.

The two girls tried to fit on the couch with the brunette but it didn't work so well. Chloe looked over to Aubrey and smiled. "I have an idea Aubrey. Do you reckon you could help me move these pillows and blankets and then hold Beca for me?" Aubrey smiled back. "Of course I can Chloe!" They got to work on moving the blankets and pillows while Beca closed her eyes.

"Aubrey, I need you to hold Beca for a minute." Aubrey did as she was told and picked up the small DJ. Chloe pulled the cushions off the couch. She then unfolded the couch to turn it into a double bed. Chloe then threw some blankets and pillows on the bed. She arranged them neatly and then looked over to Aubrey and smiled. Aubrey was still holding the third girl, but the girl was now snuggled up to the blonde girl. They looked so cute and Chloe couldn't help but sneak a picture of the pair.

Aubrey looked up from Beca and realised that Chloe was done making the bed. She walked over to it and placed Beca in the middle, helping her lay down. She then lay down next to her, with Chloe laying down on the other. Together they covered Beca in blankets and cuddled her, trying to keep her warm. Beca's eyes were closed, but a small smile could be seen on her face.

It didn't take long for Chloe and Aubrey to fall asleep. Beca however woke up not long after. Her head was throbbing and felt heavy, her body was aching and weak, her throat was sore and itchy and her stomach was swirling. She must have woken up Chloe and Aubrey because when she got quite dizzy, they helped steady her body and rubbed circles around her back. The pair soon got Beca to relax and she was soon fast asleep.

Aubrey woke up a few hours later and reached for her phone. It wasn't in her pocket and she couldn't see it. Of course she couldn't move too much or she would wake Beca up. She looked over and saw that Chloe was still sleeping and snuggling up to Beca. She smiled, those two were so cute together! She reached for her phone to take a photo, but she didn't have it. She turned around and saw it on the floor. Slowly she reached for her phone, trying not to disturb Beca and Chloe. But when she turned back around, Chloe was looking directly at her.

"What time is it Aubrey?" Aubrey looked down at her phone to check the time. "It's 7:37PM Chlo." Chloe sighed, it had only been a few hours since they had brought Beca home and she was looking worse than ever! Chloe put her hand on the sleeping girls forehead. She quickly pulled back due to how hot it was! "Aubrey, go get a thermometer! I think Beca's fever is getting worse!"

Aubrey quickly, but silently jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen to look for the thermometer. She made it into the kitchen and saw the note on the bench. She read over it and smiled. Fat Amy could be a sweetheart sometimes! Aubrey walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box, hoping it had the thermometer inside it. It was he right box, but didn't have the thermometer in it. She then remembered Chloe was freaking out that she had a fever a few weeks ago. So she ran into Chloe's bedroom, hoping she would find the thermometer soon.

She opened the door and looked straight at the bedside table. Chloe always put her junk on it and that was a good place to start. Aubrey moved a few books and underneath saw the thermometer. She picked it up and ran quietly back into the lounge room where she would find Beca hopefully still sleeping and Chloe snuggling up to her.

When she got into the lounge room she saw that Beca was indeed sleeping, but Chloe was wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "Chloe! I found the thermometer, but next time put it back in the kitchen!" The blonde walked over to the bed and woke Beca up. It was better to check her temperature while she was awake rather than asleep. Beca sat up and didn't ask any questions when Aubrey shoved a thermometer in her mouth. They all waited for the beep, but it never came. Chloe pulled it out of Beca's mouth and saw 'ERROR' written on the screen. "Aubrey, it's broken!"

I NEED 5-10 MORE REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HAVE IT READY TO PUBLISH, ITS UP TO YOU GUYS NOW!


	6. Please Read

Hey guys!

Thanks for all of the review! I know you can give me more though! I will update very very very soon, so keep sending me those reviews if you want it sooner!


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here is the next chapter for you, you deserve it! I will try and update soon, but just remember to review,favourite and follow if you like it so I will keep wroting. Hope you like thid chapter!

Aubrey was now running to the nearest store. They needed new thermometer and fast! If Beca had a high fever, they wouldn't be able to tell how high it was. She was moving down the street at a fast pace and avoiding all the people. She had to get back to the apartment as soon as possible!

Meanwhile, Chloe and Beca were at home laying on the bed under all the blankets. "Hey Becs, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I won't be long and I'll come straight back, okay." Beca looked up and nodded, then birdied herself under the blankets again. Chloe stood up and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She didn't want to be too long because Aubrey wasn't there to look after Beca.

Beca lay on the bed, covered in blankets. She was so hot and she felt so helpless. Aubrey was gone and so was Chloe, she felt so alone. The DJ decided it would be a good idea to get up and go get a drink. Surely all this laying around wasn't that good for her. She needed to do some physical activity. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen. But suddenly she got really dizzy and her head hurt more than before. She tried to grab hold of the bench for support, but instead just collapsed and whacked her head on the way down.

Aubrey made it to the shop a few minutes before they closed. It was 7:58 and the shop closed at 8:00. She walked into the shop and headed straight for the medicine aisle. Her eyes scanned up and down the shelves. Then suddenly a man was beside her, it was like he came out of nowhere. "Miss, I need you to leave now, we are closing." Aubrey ignored him and continued looking for a thermometer. "Miss, I really need you to leave!"

Aubrey turned and stared at him. "I'm not leaving until I get a thermometer for my very sick friend lying on a bed in my apartment, too weak to do anything!" The man stated in shock, then grabbed a box of the shelves and told her to go. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it and the security alarms on the way out are off. Just get back to your friend!" Aubrey smiled and headed out the door.

Chloe was leaving the bathroom and was about to head back to Beca when she heard a loud 'THUD!'. She ran into the living room and saw Beca was gone. So she ran into the kitchen where she had left her phone, but saw something she wasn't expecting. There was Beca, face down on the kitchen floor. Chloe could see blood underneath her. She bent down and gently rolled the small girl over, being careful of her head. There was a medium sized gash on her forehead that Chloe thought would need stitches. Chloe gently shook Beca, calling her name, begging her to wake up. "Beca! Please wake up!"

Aubrey walked up to the apartment she shared with Chloe, unlocked the door and walked in. She walked quickly towards the kitchen to put her bag down and start looking for Chloe. When she entered the kitchen however, she say Beca laying in Chloe's arms on the ground, with blood running down the side of her face. "Chloe! What happened?" The redhead looked up and noticed Aubrey know kneeling beside her. "I'm not sure Bree. I heard a 'THUD' and came running. She was laying face down with blood on her face. I rolled her over and I'm trying to get her to wake up. She's been unconscious for about a minute."

Aubrey was know kneeling beside the two girls while Chloe told her what happened. She sat there, stroking Beca's hair and keeping it away from her cut. Chloe finished telling Aubrey what happened and then went and grabbed the thermometer sticking out of Aubrey's bag. She opened the box and put the new thermometer in Beca's mouth. It beeped after a minute and Aubrey pulled it out. "Chloe it says 104.8! We need to take her to the hospital now!" Chloe's jaw dropped.

Chloe quickly stood up. She took the thermometer and put in her handbag. She then ran to the bathroom and got a cold face cloth. When she returned, Aubrey was picking the small brunette up into her arms. "Chloe, grab my keys and you drive. I'll sit in the back with Beca." Chloe really wanted to stay with Beca, but knew Aubrey did too. She was also a faster driver than Aubrey, who happened to like go slower than the speed limit.

Chloe quickly ran into her room and grabbed some clothes for her and Aubrey as well as a hairbrush and their toothbrushes. She was about to leave the bathroom when she remembered her phone charger. It was plugged into a power point after she had charged it while listening to music in the shower the other night. She then ran into the kitchen, grabbed her handbag and then opened the door for Aubrey. Aubrey tried not to hurt Beca as she made it out the door. They girls quickly made their way down the stairs and out to Aubrey's car.


	8. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIES, FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

They made it to Aubrey's car without any problems. However, Beca was still unconscious and her head was still bleeding. Chloe had placed a cold face cloth on her forehead though, trying to cool her down. Chloe unlocked the car and opened the door for Aubrey. The blonde gently placed the girl on the seats so she was still laying down, then went over to the other side and climbed in. She put Beca's head on her lap and put her seatbelt on. Chloe quicker climbed into the driver seat and started the car.

Chloe tried to find the quickest way to the hospital, but there was a lot of traffic so the job was harder than she thought. She had to swerve in and out of cars and dodge pedestrians. The drive certainly wasn't doing anything good for Beca as she was rocking around on the backseat. Aubrey tried to stay calm but as soon as they arrived at the hospital she opened her car door and threw up on the pavement. "Aubrey, you take Beca in now and I'll go get a park." Aubrey quickly got out of the car and went around to pick up the poorly girl.

They walked straight into the hospital and up to the emergency desk. "My very good friend here has been sick the past day and she happened to faint and hit her head. When we checked last her temperature was 104.9, but at that point we were already bringing her in for her head. Anyway I think she should take her back right now and let myself and her girlfriend come with her!" Chloe has arrived at just the right moment, she had obviously run due to the sweat on her forehead. The nurse had now called for a gurney and Aubrey gently placed Beca on the bed, before leaning down and stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay Beca, we won't leave you."

The red head squeezed her way in to see Beca before she was wheeled away. Aubrey was already there, but Chloe her to go tell the staff the information about Beca. "I'm right here babe, I hope you can hear this. I want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your special one, I want you in my life more..." Chloe never got to finish, because nurses started wheeling her away. However, Chloe didn't stand there in shock, she ran after Beca and could soon hear Aubrey's heels trailing behind her.

They took Beca into a room and started her on medication. Luckily Beca was unconscious, because if she had seen some stranger poke a needle into her, she wouldn't have reacted well. The nurse told them they were giving Beca fever reducer and that somebody would be in to look at her head any minute now. It was then that Chloe looked up and realised that they were in the ICU and that the nurses station was just across the hall. Somebody must have noticed her shock, because they started explaining it.

"Beca is only in the ICU because she has a very high fever, now at 105.3, she is unconscious and she has a head injury. I'm Doctor John Flinders by the way." Aubrey stuck her hand to shake the doctor's but Chloe stayed sitting on a chair by Beca's side. "I'm going to stitch up Becas head and then check for concussion." He walked up to Becas bedside and carefully examined the cut. A nurse then walked in with a tray full of hospital equipment. The nurse passed the doctor the items he needed and he stitched up the cut nicely. The nurse left the room as soon as he was done.

The doctor pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket. He lifted up one of Beca's eye lids and shone the torch right in her eye. Then he did the same to the other eye. "Her pupils are responsive which is a very good sign. I would however like to send her for a CT scan just to be sure there is no internal damage. If that comes back normal and her fever goes down, we will move her to a normal room and she may be able to leave tomorrow. I'm going to go arrange the scan so it can happen during the next hour." He smiled at Chloe and Aubrey, then left them alone with Beca.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. It was looking like Beca would be okay! They were both sitting in uncomfortable hospital chairs next to Beca's bed now. The two friends didn't want to leave her side now. They were so worried about the smallest Barden Bella. They had been sitting there for a few minutes when Aubrey spoke up. "When she gets into a normal room I will tell the Bellas to come up. I might just text them all now to tell them what's happening though." Chloe nodded in agreement but kept her eyes on Beca.

Aubrey noticed how Chloe's eyes were glued to Beca and smiled. The two girls had connected ever since they met. "Chloe, do you feel different about Beca?" The redhead didn't say anything, she just sat there, holding the DJ's small, fragile hand. "Chloe? Did you hear me?" The ginger still didn't respond. Aubrey reached over and tapped her on the shoulder. Chloe turned around and stared at her. She had tears running down her face and was very upset. "I heard you Aubrey, I just didn't know how to respond, that's all."

Aubrey stared at Chloe with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean Chlo? Do you like her more than a friend? Because you know that has never worked with your friends before." Chloe looked up from Beca for a moment. "Aubrey, I know I have fallen in love with my friends in the past. I know it has never worked and I know you don't like picking up the pieces. But this isn't like that, this is different, I feel different about Beca. I love her Aubrey, and I have for a long time!"


End file.
